mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Zombie-Loan
Yen Press | publisher_other = Flashbook | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = GFantasy | magazine_en = | magazine_other = Super Champ | published = | first = May 2003 | last = | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series created by Peach-Pit: Banri Sendo and Shibuko Ebara. It is published by Square Enix and is serialized in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine ''GFantasy. The series is licensed in the United States by Yen Press. An anime adaptation produced by Xebec M2 was announced and started broadcast on the Japanese network TV Asahi on July 3, 2007. It contained a total of eleven episodes, with the final broadcast on September 11, 2007. Subsequent episodes 12 and 13 were released as part of the seventh volume of the DVD release in April 2008, but no official word for television broadcast has been made. Plot Michiru Kita is a special girl who possesses Shinigami Eyes, a power which allows her to see a person's nearness to their destined death by seeing a ring, invisible to normal people, around the person's neck. When a person is marked to die, a gray ring appears, which darkens over time. Once the ring turns completely black, the person dies. Chika Akatsuki and Shito Tachibana, two boys in her class, both have black rings around their necks, but to her surprise, they are not yet dead. It is revealed that after a tragic accident that was supposed to kill them both, the two boys made a deal with a secret loan office called the Zombie-Loan. In return for keeping them alive, the two have to hunt zombies for the loan office. When Michiru gets involved with them, she finds that her life has just become more complicated. After hunting Zombies in an episodic fashion, Chika and Shito defect from Zombie Loan and head to China in an attempt to save Shito's mother from the Xu-Fu. However, the Xu-Fu captures Shito and attempt to use his body as a vessel for Lao Ye, the leader of the Xu-Fu. Lao Ye is eventually defeated and Chika and Shito return to Zombie Loan. Soon after, Ferrymen begins to delete zombies for the sake of the Akashic records and has targeted the Zombie Loan. Media Manga The Zombie-Loan manga created by the Peach-Pit duo, Banri Sendo and Shibuko Ebara, was first published in May 2003. It is published by Enix and is serialized in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine GFantasy. Currently, a total of twelve volumes have been published. The manga is currently being released in North America by Yen Press. Anime An anime adaptation produced by Xebec M2 was announced and started broadcast on the Japanese network TV Asahi on July 3, 2007. The Zombie-Loan anime series first aired on TV Asahi on July 3, 2007, airing Tuesdays at 13:40 in Japan. The anime series is currently unlicensed in America. A total of 11 episodes aired with the final episode airing on September 11, 2007. Subsequent episodes 12 and 13 were released on the seventh Region 2 DVD, but no official word for television broadcast has been made. In them, a new story arc was started but not completed. The animation uses the opening composed by of the group The Birthday and the ending theme composed by in the group Mucc. Episode List Reception References External links *Official ZOMBIE-LOAN Site *Official ZOMBIE-LOAN Anime Site * * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga Category:Peach-Pit Category:Yen Press titles de:Zombie-Loan es:Zombie-Loan fr:Zombie-Loan ko:ZOMBIE-LOAN it:ZOMBIE-LOAN ja:ZOMBIE-LOAN fi:Zombie Loan uk:Zombie-Loan zh:殭屍借貸